In general, there has been not an available instrument or device for personality assessment so that personality assessment has been left to the subjective judgement by a psychoanalyst based on the psychological theories.
However, a concept of bioenergy has been recently introduced. Bio-energy is a concept that balance of health condition and personality of a particular person are determined depending upon the numerical values which are determined depending upon the day, the month and the year of his/her birth.
A numerical value determined depending upon the date of birth is called a bioenergy number which is obtained by the bioenergy formulas to be described below and in response to the bioenergy numbers thus obtained, the information concerning personality and balance of health condition is classified. There exists 36 combinations of bioenergy numbers and the combinations of numerical values are classified into 36 types to determine personality and health balance.
However, so far, the calculations for obtaining the bioenergy numbers and the determination of personality and health balance in response to the bioenergy numbers thus obtained have been manually made, so that there has been the problem that the calculations and determination are extremely cumbersome and take a long period of time.
In addition, there is the problem that there has not been available any systems for storing the bioenergy numbers of individual persons and effectively using them as need demands.